


Love and Lullabies

by KuroBakura



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Newborn Children, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is worried about not being able to take of their daughter when all he needs is faith, courage and...lullabies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame. Thanks!
> 
> I may redo this one day and it is not suppose to be very long.

Tony sat on the bed with Loki in their bedroom, Loki gave birth to their daughter, Luna Peggy Stark, about two week ago. Since then, he has been worrying about something going wrong. Tony put his arm around his lover and looked at him.

“Loki, nothing will go wrong. I promise. You will be a terrific mother.” Tony said, trying to reassure him. Loki did not doubt Tony about it...he just could not make himself believe it, no matter how hard he tried.

“You say it but do you really believe that? I am a Jotun and I do not want her to have the burden of having that blood in her. I mean, I really love our daughter no matter what and I want to give her the world but...” Loki's voice trailed off as he felt a tear streaming down his cheek.

“But what, honey?” Tony asked.

“...That something will happen and I will not be there to protect her. Both of you are my life, Tony and if something happened to either one or both of you....OH GOD!” Loki said and then bury his face in his hands and began to cry. The thought of this made Loki severely upset. Tony held his man close to him.

“Loki. I know being a parent can be hard. Don't forget that we both are in the same boat but we will both make it through this. I love our daughter, with Jotun blood or not. Plus, we do have people who can and will help us. So, instead of letting it this get to you, lets just focus on our little bundle of joy. ...I love you, darling.” Tony told him. Loki did a couple of sniffles and then lifted up his head to look at Tony.

“You're right, Tony. I need to put my time, life and energy in to raising our little girl, one day at time and not worrying so much. She is our priority. And I love you, too.” Loki replied, smiling. Tony handed Loki a tissue and kissed his forehead.

“Also, I am here to help as well. It is not just our friends who will help us, you know. I'm the papa and I will do everything in my power to protect and take care of my family. I love you both.” Tony said. Suddenly, the baby began to cry in the room next to them. Tony and Loki got up from the bed and left the room. Tony got their first and open the door. A couple of seconds later, Loki met up with Tony. Luna was in her cradle, crying. Loki then went in the room and walked over to their daughter. He checked to see if she needed a diaper change or was hungry. After checking her, she was not hungry nor needed a diaper change. Loki then got an idea. He gently picked her up and held her in his arms and sat down in the rocking chair near the cradle. Tony stood in the doorway, watching his man sing to their baby. Loki to sang her an old Norse lullaby. Even if she did not understand it, it had a beautiful melody to it.

“I hope this works.” Loki thought, singing the lullaby. When he got the second verse, he noticed that Luna stopped crying and was listening to her Mommy singing. Loki smiled and finished the song. Luna began to cry again. Loki looked up at Tony.

“Tony, what do I do? She started crying again and she is still not hungry nor need a diaper change.” Loki said.

“Sing her another song. She stopped when you were singing to her. So, maybe she just wants you to keep singing to her until she falls asleep.” Tony told him. Loki nodded and began to sing again. This time, it did not help her stop at all. Loki felt like crying and a failure. Suddenly, he heard Tony begin to sing. Luna still was crying but not as much or loud. Tony walked over to them still singing and looked at their daughter. Loki joined in and they sang the lullaby as a duet. Luna finally calmed down again after they finished and let out a tiny giggle. Tony and Loki giggled a bit as well. Hearing their daughter made them happy. Loki lifted her up near his head, kissed her forehead and then looked at her. She smiled and yawned.

“Well, I see someone is ready to go back to bed.” Tony said in a cooing tone. Loki laughed silently at Tony acting so adorable with their baby.

“I agree with daddy. We all should get some rest.” Loki said. Loki kissed his daughter again. Then Tony held out his arms and Loki gently handed over their little girl to him. Tony held her close and kissed her cheek. He walked over to the crib and gently put her in. Tony made sure his daughter was comfy and rubbed her forehead as she yawned again.

“Good Night, my itty, bitty princess.” Tony told her. Loki got up from the rocking chair walked over to the cradle. Loki looked at Luna, who was staring at Loki with her big and beautiful eyes.

“I am so lucky to have you and your Dad in my life, Luna. Also, I am happy you'll never know anything about your true lineage on my side of the family...God forbid.” Loki thought. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“We better get to bed.” Tony whispered. Loki then looked at his daughter who was now fast asleep. Loki smiled and held Tony's hand as they walked over the door. They both turned to look at Luna and smiled.

“Good night, little Luna.” Loki said to himself and shut off the light. They both headed back to their room and got ready for bed. Loki now felt more confident and excited about raising their baby now. Loki finally got what he always wanted...a real family.

_  
_


End file.
